


From dreams to nightmares

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare Fuel, Ravenstag, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Even after the happiest day of his life, it seems that Will isn't free of his nightmares yet.





	From dreams to nightmares

Will's heart was pounding inside his chest, after all, the love he shared with Alana was amazing, even moreso after their wedding. The ceremony was simple yet detailed, like they were. 

On the evening after the wedding, Will decided to show to Alana how much he loved her. She could feel it in his every kiss and caress and thrusts. They made love for what it seens hours, loving every minute of it.

Eventually, exhausted, Alana moved away from Will, making him grunt, urging her to stay where she was. 

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'm not going to take too long", Alana reassured Will, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead before to standing up. Will stared at her naked form, struggling to calm his lustful urges. 

The happiness turned into horror, when he stared at Alana's body and saw some black stuff sticking out from Alana’s skin, with a lot of blood. 

Then he saw it: That black stag was impaling Alana with its horns, and something was stopping him from saving her. Will wanted to scream but his voice was mute, even though he could hear Alana calling for him and could feel tears running down his cheeks. 

But the worst moment arrived when that black figure arrived, digging his hand between Alana's breasts like nothing to rip out her heart, bleeding and moving it slowly before squashing it like an over-ripe fruit in his hand in front of Will’s eyes. Will only could see how his love was dying and he couldn't do anything to save her. 

"Will! Wiiiill" Alana whispered before she faint, making him scream ‘’No!’’ even if was mute, trying to move even if something was holding him ...

\- 

 

"Will?" Alana screamed, shaking a nervous and sleeping Will. He finally woke up, screaming, sweating and glancing warily around the room. 

"Will... calm down! You had a nightmare... What did you sa-" Alana was about to ask when she felt his hands cupping her face, then her neck and then her shoulders, finally moving them to her waist to help her to remove her shirt. Once she was bare to him and he could see her skin was intact, Will placed his head over her breasts, feeling her heartbeat and inhaling her scent which helped him to calm his nerves. He couldn’t help but sob, his tears getting her breasts wet, while hugging her and getting as close to her as he could. This was one of the few times that a nightmare had affected him so strongly and he could only hope this was the last one, at least involving Alana.

While Alana had a lot of questions, she decided to leave Will to relax on her chest, guessing it had something to do with her, something that hit him hard. Will didn’t oppose when she layed down on his bed, taking him with her so they would be in a more comfortable position. Scratching his hair, she placed kisses over his forehead and the top of his head, as a way to tell him she was alive and safe in his arms. She would give him the space if he wanted to talk about it, but right now she would be his safe place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo) for being my beta ^^


End file.
